he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cosmic Comet
The Cosmic Comet is a first season episode of the animated television series He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, produced in 1983. Story by Tom Ruegger, and Teleplay by Tom Ruegger and Larry DiTillio. Directed by Steve Clark. Synopsis At Castle Grayskull, Evil-Lyn and Beast Man are attempting to storm the grim fortress. When a comet flies above their heads, Evil-Lyn is able to harness its magical power and brings the door of the castle down, only to find herself facing He-Man, Battle Cat, and Man-At-Arms inside. The two villains are quickly defeated, but the Sorceress warns the heroes that the attack was only a test of the Cosmic Comet's power. She urges He-Man to visit Zagraz, the keeper of the comets, in his home atop Zagraz Mountain. At the Royal Palace, King Randor gives Man-At-Arms, Prince Adam, Teela, and Orko permission to set forth on this secret mission. Soon afterwards, Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, and Beast Man seize full control of the Cosmic Comet, even as the heroes arrive at Zagraz Mountain. Zagraz the wizard explains that the Cosmic Comet was produced by his own foolishness, and relates how he once tried to control two comets that were wandering in space; he used too much power in his spell and destroyed one of the comets, leaving the other lonely and full of rage. Skeletor commands the comet to send three bolts at Zagraz Mountain, where they grow into monstrous creatures. Out of sight of the others Adam transforms into He-Man and destroys the creatures, and Orko sequesters the resulting fragments up his sleeve. He-Man takes an unconscious Zagraz to Castle Grayskull, where the Sorceress believes she can revive him. The heroes take the Attak Trak to Snake Mountain, but are quickly overpowered by the comet-charged Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, and the Sorceress is forced to magically teleport them back to the castle Zagraz informs them that comet pieces could be used to make a new comet. Orko produces his collection of fragments, and the Sorceress fuses them into a new comet. Teela, Man-At-Arms, Sorceress, and He-Man stand around the comet, while Zagraz encourages them to fill it with love and goodness. When the Cosmic Comet (at Skeletor's behest) streaks towards Grayskull, He-Man leaps into the air and fights the Cosmic Comet until Zagraz is ready to release the new comet. The two comets collide, releasing the hate and anger. Skeletor is disappointed when he discovers Castle Grayskull is still intact, before the comets attack him and force him to flee. At the Royal Palace, Zagraz attempts to teach Adam his comet-control technique, but when the prince becomes distracted, one of the practise globes chases after Orko. Heroic Warriors *Cringer/Battle Cat *Prince Adam/He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *King Randor *The Sorceress *Teela Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor Other characters *Zagraz Locations *Royal Palace of Eternia *Castle Grayskull *Snake Mountain Vehicles *Attak Trak Other Notes "The Cosmic Comet" was the first script to be approved for production, and is therefore the first episode in the show's production order, including its broadcast code. The episode was not, however, the first to be screened and was in fact the twentieth episode to be broadcast. As no official episode order has ever been established for the series, (understandable, given as the series, produced for syndication, was designed to be shown in any order with a few notable exceptions, and the episodes are usually listed in production order (as well as having been released on DVD in that order in the UK) "The Cosmic Comet" is occasionally cited incorrectly as the first episode of the series. The character of Zagraz returns in the second season episode "Capture the Comet Keeper". Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes